


The Way You Look at Me

by celestialcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcas/pseuds/celestialcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Destiel prompt #22 "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Way You Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel prompt #22 "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

Dean was the hot kid of the school, and Cas had a huge crush on him. Dean was something special, well maybe not to everyone else, but to Cas he was. Cas was just ordinary, your average school nerd who wore bee-tee’s and sweaters with those cliche framed glasses to top it off. Cas was so embarrassingly nerd-y, he thought, so how would Dean notice him? Dean on the other hand wore those slacked jeans, worn out boots, tight shirts, and a leather jacket on top. Cas hated how attractive Dean was, and how he made his heart thump every time Cas passed a look at him. Oh how he hated Dean Winchester. 

It was another day at the high school, Cas sitting with his friends at lunch, and as usual Cas was staring at Dean.

“….Dean Winchester.” Cas snapped out of his daze and looked over to Jo who was gushing over Dean again.

“What? Sorry, I was zoned out.” Cas said, trying not to glance to Dean again.

Jo rolled her eyes and began going on and on about how attractive Dean was.  _As if Cas didn’t already know that._

The bell rang signaling lunch was over and it was time to head back to class. Cas gave Dean one last look, and exited the cafeteria. 

—

The end of the day rolled around, and Cas was making his way to his car, going around the backside of the school. His head was lowered as he made a brisk pace to his car, but he slammed into an object - no - a body and he immediately froze.

“Woah, watch it, kid.” 

Cas snapped his head up, only to find Dean Winchester standing just inches in front of him. 

“S-sorry,”  Cas stumbled out, his heart already beating a mile a minute. 

“S’kay, just watch where you’re going next time.” Dean glanced up and down Cas’s body, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. His eyes caught at Cas’s notebook, which had the Avengers displayed all over. 

“Who’s your favorite Avenger?”

Cas stood, frozen in his spot, he couldn’t find the words to say. 

“Mine’s The Hulk, if you were wondering.”

“Um, I like Captain America…he’s uh, cool.” Cas couldn’t stop his face from burning red, and his ears were starting to get really hot.

Dean clicked his tongue once before studying Cas again. 

“Y’know,” he began. “You’ve got some beautiful eyes, kid. I’m Dean Winchester by the way.”

_Oh, Cas knew who he was alright. No questions asked._

“I’m Castiel Novak…” he trailed.

Dean let out a small laugh, almost like he was surprised. He ran his fingers through his hair, smiling at Cas. “A beautiful name to match a beautiful set of eyes.”

Cas’s heart was in his throat now.  _Is Dean flirting with me?_ He thought.

“You’ve got some nice eyes too…” Cas mumbled, half hoping Dean wouldn’t hear and half hoping he would.

“You know,” Dean rolled one of his heels against the cement. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. At lunch? The hallways? I see you, and I won’t lie, I stare too. But I’m not as obvious as you.”

Cas blushed and dropped his gaze down to his feet.

Dean took his hands to Cas’s face lifting it up, and pressed his lips against Cas’s. Cas was stunned, but kissed back. It only lasted a few seconds, but Cas felt like he was going to explode.

“Damn.” Was all Dean said before writing his number on Cas’s notebook and walking away. 

“Call me.”


End file.
